Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle latch and more particularly, a vehicle latch with an inertia locking device.
Currently, inertial locking systems for vehicle door latches are integrated in the vehicle handle door. If however, the inertia locking system was integrated into the latch, the weight of the vehicle door handle could be reduced. In addition, integration of the system into the latch may provide further cost savings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle latch with an inertia activated blocking mechanism located in the vehicle latch.